


Sick Day

by Heosic24



Series: Siron ficlets [2]
Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heosic24/pseuds/Heosic24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t unusual for Leeron to be away from home for days on end. After all, his lab had nearly all the facilities of home and some it didn’t, like vending machines for food and drink. Still, after four days back in the city and not even a visit home from him, Simon started to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emotionalkracken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalkracken/gifts).



> Written for my fiance since zero fics existed for this pairing at the time and she was suffering

It wasn’t unusual for Leeron to be away from home for days on end. After all, his lab had nearly all the facilities of home and some it didn’t, like vending machines for food and drink. Still, after four days back in the city and not even a visit home from him, Simon started to worry. ‘Ron tended to take care of himself (“Have to preserve these good looks somehow, darling~”), but his work ethic could rival even his vanity if the project was big enough.

When the elevator arrived at the lab, Simon could hear the coughs from across the room. ‘Ron had clearly had words with the junior lab staff, who scurried around his table nervously and looked relieved when they saw Simon’s imposing figure exit the elevator and make his way over to their boss. The older mechanic was so engrossed in his work he didn’t notice the new arrival until he was unceremoniously lifted onto a familiar, broad shoulder.

“I- Simon, I wasn’t finished!”

“Mmhm”

Leeron glared daggers at the floor, keenly aware that Simon wouldn’t back down and that he didn’t have much choice but to go with him.

“It’s just a cough”

“Nothing’s ‘just a cough’ at our age, ‘Ron”

“Our” age. Oh, that sweet boy, trying not to call attention to the considerable ten-year gap between the two men. Simon relaxed slightly when he felt an affectionate pat on his back and Leeroy’s voice went from annoyed to his normal, friendly tone.

“I can walk, darling. A cough does not an invalid make, you know.”

“You should have been in bed days ago, I bet. Have you taken any medicine? Any rest?”

Simon was a sweet boy, but goodness he could nag.

“Apart from the cough I’ve been *fine*. Maybe a *little* fever, but nothing I can’t handle.”

He just knew Simon was rolling his eyes, the brat. Still, the younger man set him down gently when they arrived.

“Change and get in bed, okay ‘Ron? I’ll get you some medicine. You hungry? Thirsty?”

“I could eat. And tea would be wonderful, thank you darling~”

Maybe he was a bit more feverish than he thought, and his bed did look awfully inviting. He’d just close his eyes for a bit while Simon got the medicine…

Simon smiled slightly when he came in with soup and tea and found Leeron passed out on the bed, the older man’s even breathing only broken by occasional fits of coughing. Maybe he’d bring some of Leeron’s work home from the lab so he wouldn’t be tempted to sneak out while Simon nursed him back to health.


End file.
